Downfall (campaign)
Redirected from Downfall (Disambiguation). For the multi-player level from Call of Duty: World at War see Downfall (Multi-Player). Downfall is a single-player mission and the last mission in Call of Duty: World at War of the Eastern Front. Walkthrough In this sequel to Heart of The Reich, you fight inside the Reichstag, a building in which your final fight will take place. You must first enter the lobby of the Reich, eliminating all Germans inside. Then you must proceed up the stairs to encounter more Germans. Eliminate them all then proceed down the hall. You will see some scenes of Russians brutally murdering Germans inside rooms that they barricaded themselves in.the last room has a death card and it is in the hands of a dead German Officer. Continue to a huge room with rows of chairs of which a mulitude of Germans are taking cover. Sergeant Reznov will tell you to go upstairs and provide cover fire. Near the door upstairs is a sniper rifle, and upstairs there is another. Use what you learned in Vendetta and shoot the fuel tanks of Flamethrower Germans to blow them up. When you run out of ammunition go downstairs and grab weapons from the Germans, such as StG44s, MP40s, or Gewehr 43s. A last objective in this room requires you to find a Panzerschreck and use it to shoot down the huge eagle symbol on the front wall of the room. Once you do, two Russians will try and force open a door held by Germans, and Reznov will assist them, once the door is broken down, go through, a small party of Germans will be waiting for you. Once they are neutralized, proceed upstairs to the roof, which will bring the final and hardest battle of the mission. It is advised that you take cover and use any remaining grenades you have. Once all the remaining Germans are killed, follow Reznov to the front entrance. The soldier holding the flag will be killed, but do not fear, a missile strike (presumably from the trucks in the beginning of Heart of the Reich) will take out the Germans that shot the flag bearer. Take the flag and move towards the Nazi Flagpole. Once there a German soldier will pop up out of hiding. and shoot you almost fatally with a Walther P-38, only to be sliced twice then impaled in the back by a machete wielding Reznov. Reznov then carries you forward a bit, assuring you that you will make it, since you have cheated death before. Keep moving forward once Reznov cuts the Nazi flags ropes, and the player plants the Soviet flag, ending the mission. The National Anthem of the Soviet Union is played during the end of the mission. Once finished the credits will roll, but you do not have to read them. After finishing this mission Nacht Der Untoten, a bonus zombie mission will be unlocked. To access it go to mission select and select on "Nacht Der Untoten". Note: Nacht Der Untoten is not on the Wii version. Trivia *In the first cutscene you will see the part from "Eviction" where the Russian is about to kill a Nazi Soldier, Look closely! He is using a Tokarev TT-33, Not a Mosin-Nagant. It is possible that it was a diffrent execution. *This level is possibly named after the 2004 German film, Downfall (Der Untergang in German). *The SS soldiers' helmets strangely displays the Wehrmacht decal, this is odd since the soldiers are wearing a black uniform with a swastika armband and an SS logo on their collars. They are SS though because Markhov said, "The SS-Honor Guard defending this building, will fight to their last breath!" *This level portrays the relationship between Reznov and Dmitri, as when you are injured, he rushes at the German soldier who shot you, to protect you and in anger, then he gives you the flag, and tells you that you will make it, something only a true friend would do. *The level begins with Sgt. Reznov reading Chernov's diary, which is different depending on the players actions. *When Reznov reads the diary, the voice sound exactly like Chernov's. So it is possible that you are thinking the voice because you don't see Reznov holding the diary. *The Belorussian soldier who, in real life, places the flag on the top of the Reichstag, is killed in the game. This is from whom you get the flag from. *The SS honour guards in this level are actually members of the Algemeine-SS, indicated by the cuff titles on their arms. *If you go up to the Germans with a flamethrower and knife them, they will blow up, but instead of saying, "You were killed by an exploding flamethrower", or something along those lines, the text reads as if you were blown up by a grenade. *If you shoot the Germans with the flamethrowers in their legs they will not blow up. Still, you can't use their flamethrower. *At the beginning Reznov will say "Fire the Panzerschreck" But instead of a Panzerschreck there will be an American Bazooka. *The ending sequence of this mission is the only time in the Wii Version that is HD and features normal gore. Like in the other console versions, the sequence is demonstrated in slow-motion. The reason behind this is unknown, but it is likely due to the issues with the Flag at the end (which is depicted as a flat, motionless flag in actual gameplay), or to simply treat the players to some HD action. *The scene where Reznov cuts the German soldier with his machete is one of the most bloodiest moments in Call of Duty: World at War *On the Xbox 360 version if you look in the very corner (front to the right) of the room where you snipe from the balconies there may be an empty thompson sticking from the wall however this rarely ever happens. * This is the only mission where the Bazooka is available in a Russian mission. *This is the only time you see your enemy using Molotov Cocktail Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels